


what happens to you when you're not there

by RoseDeVents



Series: dark & depraved [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Dark, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fuck Or Die, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDeVents/pseuds/RoseDeVents
Summary: John Garrett died while Ward was bringing FitzSimmons to Whitehall, so Ward blames them for his death. He exacts his revenge each and every day while they are happy to comply
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Grant Ward
Series: dark & depraved [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Jemma

**Author's Note:**

> This series of unconnected stories comes from the darkest corners of my mind. Some are dark, some are depraved and some are both. I hope the dark parts of you enjoy these stories as much as I enjoyed writing them … and getting them out of my head. Mind the story tags!
> 
> This is the granddaddy of this entire dark series. It was the first thing that I thought of that I was like “oh, nope, don’t even go there – too twisted!” But it stayed with me and I have been trying to make it a complete story for a while. Without further ado, here is my darkest and most depraved story…

Jemma wakes up in an unfamiliar room and when she goes to move, she realizes her arms and legs are tied to a chair. She looks straight ahead and sees Fitz laying on a table. He’s not moving.

“Fitz?” she calls. He still doesn't move.

“Welcome back, Simmons,” says a voice coming from her left. She knows that voice. She knows it well now.

“Have you remembered yet?” he asks in a mocking tone.

Remembered? Remembered what? She closes her eyes. How did she get here? Where is here? And it all comes flooding back.

_The Bus: John Garrett. An EMP. Ward about to drop them in the medpod. Raina stopping him. A brief, relieved look from Ward, followed by a devious smile._

_The cabin: Ward torturing them mercilessly for two days. Ward taking a phone call. Ward leaving them, bound and gagged, for a full day. Ward returning with darkness in his eyes._

_HYDRA lab: Ward giving them to Dr. Whitehall. Whitehall torturing them. Whitehall making them comply. Whitehall giving them back to Ward._

It all comes back in seconds and she has trouble unscrambling her thoughts. She’s been brainwashed. But what is she doing here? In this room?

_This room: Following Ward and Fitz down the hallway. Entering the room. Not a room, a flat. For them. Wanting to please Grant. Wanting to work hard in the lab. Wanting to suck Grant’s cock so badly that she begs him. Ward giving her back her memories. Ward laughing in her face. Ward taking the memories away. Feeling whole after pleasing Grant. Grant telling her to make small incisions across Fitz’s torso so he feels the maximum amount of pain._

She gasps.

“There we go,” Ward says excitedly. 

She looks across the room at Fitz and starts to cry. Ward made her torture her best friend, and she did so willingly. She was _happy_ to do it.

“How could you …” she can barely get out her words through her tears. “How could you make me do that to him?”

“Gather your thoughts, Simmons,” Ward says with a smile.

She’s sobbing so hard that there’s snot going into her mouth, but she can’t touch her face and she can barely move in the restraints. Fitz. Fitz is still not moving. He’s alive, isn’t he? Surely she wouldn’t have killed her best friend, even under mind control. She sobs even harder when she realizes: _Yes, she would._

But why is Ward doing this? _The bus. The cabin._ The cabin! The call.

“John Garrett,” she whispers.

“Yes,” he says. He walks closer to her and stands in her sightline to Fitz.

Ward got a phone call that John Garrett was dead. He blamed them. He said if he hadn’t been with them at the cabin, he would have been able to save his mentor and father-figure.

“It’s our fault he died,” she whispers a bit louder. She logically knows it wasn’t really their fault, but she remembers that it’s what Ward believes.

“Yes.” He crosses his arms, waiting patiently for her to piece it all together.

That’s why he’s continued to torture them. That’s why he told Whitehall to make it possible for him to wake them out of their compliance on command. That’s why she looks at Ward like he is her whole world. That’s why she lets him use her for whatever he wants. That’s why she’s begged him for more. And then minutes later, after a few words, begged him to stop.

“You’re making us pay.”

“Yes.”

She’s knows that she’s tried before. But the only thing she can think to do is beg for forgiveness again. She looks him in the eye and tries her hardest to be sincere.

“Haven’t we paid enough? We’re sorry, Ward! We’re so, so sorry. We know how much he meant to you now. We know we messed everything up. We’re doing everything we can to help you now. To help HYDRA. Please. We’re sorry. We’re so ...” She breaks down into tears again.

Ward rolls his eyes. “You’re still a bad liar, Simmons.”

“I’m not lying,” she says through sobs.

Ward sighs. “Every time I bring you out of this, you pull it together a little faster. But you still end up saying the same things. It’s annoying.”

Jemma can barely see him through her tears and her body tenses when he takes a tissue to wipe her eyes. Then another to wipe her nose and mouth. She looks at him, confused.

“Can you try to remember for next time?” he scolds her. “No amount of begging is going to help you. You’re mine and I’m going to do whatever I want with you.”

Her whole body shudders and her stomach churns. He _has_ done whatever he’s wanted with them. Tonight, he made her torture Fitz with a scalpel. Last night, he made Fitz torture her with his body. This morning, Ward had her up against the shower tile moaning in ecstasy while Fitz watched in agony. There is no pattern to his revenge. In this moment she can’t decide which has been worse – the mental torture they’ve endured or the physical. _Physical. Fitz._

“Is he alive?” she asks Ward desperately.

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Ward shrugs and moves out of her sightline to Fitz. “Hey Fitz, you can move again.”

Jemma sees Fitz’s entire body unclench and he sits up on the table. He has a dopey look on his face and she realizes he’s under the compulsion again. Ward is smart. He never lets them out of it at the same time. By her estimation, the real Jemma and the real Fitz haven’t talked in three weeks. Since they met Whitehall.

She still doesn’t remember, but she must have bandaged Fitz up before Ward woke her out of her compliance. The blood hasn’t clotted on all of his wounds yet and there’s blood dripping down his leg and onto the floor. She chokes back another sob. She can’t get going again or she won’t be able to stop.

“I think it’s only fair that Fitz gets a chance to make things even,” Ward teases as he guides Fitz across the room to her. “An eye for an eye?”

…

Jemma looks in the bathroom mirror. She can’t remember how she got this black eye but her master says it was because she walked into a door. How clumsy of her.

Her makeup isn’t covering it very well. It stings but not terribly so. Her torso feels worse. There’s a large bruise above her rib, but she examined herself already and it’s thankfully not broken. She wouldn’t want to have to explain that to Dr. Whitehall.

She goes into the kitchen to see that Fitz has made a large dinner for them. On behest of her master, of course. She smiles at Grant. He takes such great care of them.

“Eat up, Jemma,” he says, smiling back. “I’ll be fucking you into the mattress tonight so you’ll need your energy.”

She beams at him and takes her seat at the table next to him. She feels the wetness gather between her legs. _Oh yes, he really does take great care of them._

Grant gives a nod to Fitz, who is waiting at the counter for instructions. “You, too, Fitz. Dig in.”

Fitz takes his seat and smiles at their master. “Will I be needing my energy tonight, too, sir?”

“No, Fitz,” Grant says almost apologetically.

Jemma’s breath hitches as she cuts into her grilled chicken. It will be just her and her master in the bed tonight. She can’t wait to give him an orgasm. Maybe he’ll let her give him two. She so loves to please him. It’s all she ever wants to do.

Grant asks them to tell him more about what they’ve been doing in the lab. They tell him everything, and they make sure to use terms he can understand. That’s very important when talking to their master about science.

She finishes her dinner and eagerly takes the men’s plates to wash up. Grant lets Fitz give him a foot rub and she pushes down her jealousy. She’ll have plenty of hands-on contact with her master soon enough.

She thinks about the simulation they are running overnight in the lab. She hopes she’ll have good news for Dr. Whitehall in the morning when it’s done. And she wants Grant to be proud of them, too, of course.

“Go wait for me on the bed, baby,” Grant calls to her from across the room. “I’ll be in there soon.”

“OK,” she nods. She crosses the room and goes into Grant’s bedroom. She sits on the edge and lets the tingle of anticipation wash over her.

Grant walks in a few minutes later with Fitz, but he’s gone grumpy again. She doesn’t know why her master lets him act this way sometimes. Grant seems to enjoy it, though she’s not sure why. She gazes at him and waits to see what he’ll do.

“Jemma,” Fitz says pleadingly. “Look at me.”

She turns her head to Fitz. He seems upset.

“I’m sorry, Jemma,” he says. “You know I would never hurt you. He _made me_ beat you.”

Jemma examines him curiously. She’s not sure what he’s referring to, but of course if her master wanted him to beat her, that would be perfectly all right. As long as it pleased Grant.

“That’s enough,” Grant warns.

He pulls Fitz across the room and pushes him into a chair. He binds his arms and his legs with rope. _Oh,_ she thinks, _he must have been bad._ Grant punishes them when they’re bad. It pleases him.

“What are you going to do to her now?” Fitz asks.

“Whatever I want,” Grant laughs. “And you’re going to watch.”

“Got bored of having me hold her down while you rape her?”

Grant laughs again. “Have I ever raped you, Jemma?”

She furrows her brow. She’s not sure what he means.

“Have I ever had sex with you against your will?” he clarifies.

She gasps. “No! Of course not.”

“And why’s that?” he asks her, tightening the binding on Fitz.

“All I want is to please you, sir,” she says. “I’d do anything, willingly.”

“Anything?” he asks with a mischievous smile.

She returns it. “Anything!”

“Take off your clothes,” he tells her. “Stand on the bed while you do it. Be sexy about it.”

She blushes and kicks off her shoes. She climbs on the bed and faces them. She runs her hands up and down the curves of her body. Grant nods to let her know she’s doing what he wants. She runs her hands through her hair while she moves her hips from side to side. She feels sexy like this, like her master told her to be. Grant is smiling at her but Fitz still looks upset. She wishes he’d get over this bad mood already and just enjoy the show.

She undoes the buttons on her top one by one and throws it open, exposing her bra. She tosses the shirt at Fitz. It makes Grant laugh but not Fitz.

She turns around and shakes her bum while she slowly pulls down the zipper of her pencil skirt. Grant likes her in skirts, so she likes to wear skirts. Bent over slightly, she slowly pulls her skirt down so they get a nice view of both her bum and her thong.

“Look at that ass,” Grant groans. She giggles.

She kicks off her skirt and turns toward them, still wearing her bra and thong. Grant licks his lips, but Fitz has his eyes closed. She cocks her head to the side.

“You don’t like what you see, Fitz?” she asks.

“Open your eyes,” Grant warns, putting his hand firmly on the back of Fitz’s neck. “She wants you to watch.”

She smiles when he reopens them. She sways her hips a little more and runs her hands slowly up from her stomach to her neck. She gently pushes one bra strap down, then the other. She puts her hands behind her back and unclasps the bra, and it falls off of her easily down onto the bed.

“Goddamn, those tits,” Grant admires. “I can’t wait to put them in my mouth.”

“I can’t wait either,” she says seductively.

Fitz closes his eyes again, but she doesn’t mind. She’s wet and ready for her master; she doesn’t care if Fitz wants to see them or not.

She slides her hands down her body to her knickers and since she is done teasing, pulls them off quickly. She tosses them at Grant, who smells them reverently. She leaves her hands at her sides and lets Grant’s eyes drink her in.

He walks over to the bed and extends his hand so she can climb down. “That was fantastic, Jemma. You really did a great job.”

“Happy to comply,” she says with a blush.

“Put this in Fitz’s mouth,” he says, handing her the thong.

She walks over to him and he opens his eyes. He looks afraid, terrified even. She waves the thong at him as if to tell him, _they’re just knickers._

“I thought you got off on hearing me beg you to stop,” Fitz spits at Grant.

She pushes her pretty pink thong into Fitz’s mouth and he’s not able to say any more. His eyes look at her pleadingly. She may be a genius, but she doesn’t know how to cheer Fitz up when he gets in these moods.

She turns and looks at Grant expectantly. He crooks a finger for her to go back to him. “Now take off my clothes, baby,” he says. She wastes no time.

“I’ve had an idea,” he says with a glimmer in his eye, pressing his naked body against hers. She feels his hard cock and it sets a fire ablaze in her center. 

“Oh?” she asks. She strokes her hands up and down his pleasantly muscular back.

“I think it’d be really hot if I fuck you while you’re sitting in Fitz’s lap,” he explains. She lets out an excited giggle. “Sounds like you do, too,” he grins.

They both turn their heads to Fitz. He’s shaking his head vehemently and wriggling in his restraints.

“Do you think it will cheer him up?” she asks hopefully.

“Oh, definitely.”

“So what should I do?” she asks him.

“Straddle him,” he says. He gives her a quick kiss before he lets her go. 

She climbs into Fitz’s lap, putting her knees on the outside of his hips. There’s not a lot of room in the chair but she makes it work. She puts her arms around Fitz’s neck and pouts at him. He’s trying to say something but she can’t understand him with his mouth stuffed with her thong. His eyes are pleading again.

“Oh Fitz,” she says. She gives him a kiss on the forehead. “Everything’s going to be all right.”

“Is he hard?” Grant asks, running his hand down her back to her bum, which he squeezes. He’s standing close behind her.

She manages to fit her hand between them and touch the zipper of Fitz’s jeans.

“Yes, but only slightly,” she frowns.

“Just give him a minute,” Grant says.

Fitz is practically yelling at them now but they can’t hear a word he says. He’s so angry, his eyes are filling up with tears. 

Grant adjusts her hips to tilt toward him more and runs his fingers through her folds.

“God, you’re so wet for me, Jemma,” he says. “Good girl.”

A familiar feeling of pleasure courses through her from his praise. It makes her want to please him more.

“Are you going to fuck me now?” she asks him, wiggling her bum. Grant likes it when she talks dirty.

He slides his cock into her with one quick movement. “What do you think?” he whispers in her ear. She turns her head to look at him and he catches her lips in a kiss. His tongue thrusts into her mouth. Her mind goes blank as she is overwhelmed by the sensations of him inside of her.

She moans as he starts to move his hips. Her body pulses on top of Fitz. Grant’s mouth releases her and she turns back to her lab partner to see a look of horror on his face. _Honestly, what is his problem?_

She closes her eyes and focuses on Grant’s body slamming into hers. She realizes after a moment that she can feel Fitz hard beneath her and, when Grant pushes her forward, his cock hits her clit perfectly. She lets out a moan.

“You like that?” Grant asks her.

“Yes, it feels so good,” she manages to say through her panting.

Grant puts his hands on her breasts and teases her nipples. The sensations overwhelm her. Before she knows it, she is coming loudly into Fitz’s shoulder. Fitz is shaking beneath her.

“Good girl,” Grant says as he continues to pump inside of her. “Is Fitz hard yet?”

“He has been,” she says. “You’re pushing me right into him.”

“Your clit?” he asks.

“Yes. It feels bloody amazing.”

“Can you get your hand around him?” Grant asks her.

She looks down. There’s just enough space for her to slide her hand into Fitz’s trousers. Fitz is trying to yell again. He thrashes but he’s trapped by her body and the restraints. She wraps her fingers around his shaft and pumps in time to Grant’s thrusts.

“Got it,” she says breathlessly.

She looks Fitz in the eye. He can be so stubborn sometimes. He’s crying again. His face is all scrunched up like he’s in pain. But she has his cock in her hand and she’s damn sure she’ll be getting him off and getting him to smile before long.

Grant kisses her shoulder. “You’re doing great, Jemma. Tell Fitz how much you love our cocks.”

“I’m a dirty little cockslut,” she says eagerly, repeating one of Grant’s favorite phrases. “You’re filling me up with your perfect, thick cock and I have Fitz’s in my hands. I’m going to make him feel as good as you’re making me feel.” She touches between her legs to get some of the juices there and takes Fitz into her hand again. He still looks pained, so she tries harder.

“Do you feel that Fitz? Just imagine you’re inside my pussy, too. Both of you, filling me up. You feel so good in my hands, and Grant feels so good inside of me. I want both of you to come all over me. I want …” Her whole body shudders and she orgasms again. _Bloody hell._

Fitz’s cock is throbbing in her hand and she knows he’s close, too. She leans forward like a contortionist so she can slip him between her breasts and it’s enough to push him over the edge. She looks him in the eye and gives him a seductive smile. He looks away as he comes all over her.

“He came,” she tells Grant. “And I’ve come twice. Am I doing something wrong, sir? I don’t want you to be left out.”

Grant laughs. “Don't worry about me,” he says. “Hold on to Fitz’s shoulders.” She follows his instructions and Grant pounds into her so hard that her cum-covered breasts are practically flat against Fitz’s chest. She can’t suppress her moans as he fucks her mercilessly. She tucks her head into Fitz’s neck and focuses on the feeling.

Grant finally lets go and comes inside of her. He falls into her for a few moments, pushing her further into Fitz. He rubs his hands over her ass and up her back. He kisses her shoulder again.

She’s exhausted and covered in cum. It makes her feel light-headed and giddy.

“Get up,” Grant tells her as his warmth moves off of her back. He pulls her gently out of Fitz’s lap. He looks her over hungrily. “Aren’t you a pretty sight? Fitz, look at her covered in our cum. You look gorgeous, Jemma.” He leans down and kisses her.

When he releases her, he looks at Fitz. “Take your panties out of his mouth.” She obliges.

Fitz gasps for air and immediately starts with the insults. “I’m going to kill you, you fucking psychopathic rapist.”

“Fitz!” Jemma gasps. So much for getting him into a better mood.

Grant glares at him. “Jemma, baby, why don’t you go take a shower? I’ll have a little talk with Fitz here. See if I can’t get his head right.”

She nods and leaves the room. When she gets back, Fitz is lying comfortably in Grant’s arms – like usual. She smiles contentedly and joins them.


	2. Grant

It’s been a week since Grant last pulled them out of their compliant stupors and he’s been avoiding the obvious for days. Even though he knows they’ve had their brains scrambled. Even though he knows the looks on their faces aren't real. Even though he still blames them for John’s death.

No one’s ever loved and adored him as much as compliant FitzSimmons. It’s … _nice_.

The longer he’s had them in his clutches, the less he’s wanted to actually hurt the pair. Because he did plenty to them in their first few weeks at the HYDRA base they now call home. He looks back on it now and he genuinely feels remorse.

How could he want to hurt sweet, little Simmons, who begs for his cock every night? Or shy, innocent Fitz, who clearly has no idea his effect on Grant? He thinks back to the first day in the cabin and his stomach clenches.

_“I don’t think you realize how lucky you are.”_

_Grant looks at the two scientists tied to the chairs in front of him. He doesn’t know if he’s going to regret this. Garrett was pissed that Fitz unleashed the EMP on him and if it wasn’t for Raina’s quick thinking, Grant would have disposed of these two valuable assets in a heartbeat._

_And then he volunteered to break them for Garrett. Anyone else wouldn’t put up with the shit they’ve been pulling all day, but his months on the Bus with them softened him. He’s barely touched them and they aren’t even grateful, both glaring back at him across the table with steely resolve._

_“Not even a thank you? Wow, I’m hurt,” he says with a smile. Fitz looks tempted to say something, still probably unsure what to think about his betrayal. But Simmons is going to be a lot harder to break, and he only has a few days to get this done._

_“I’ll skip straight to the point. You’re my responsibility now. Anything you do is going to reflect on me, and if I can’t keep you both in line, I’m going to have to kill you.”_

_“Go ahead,” Simmons spits out._

_“You_ want _me to kill you?”_

_“Just get it over with, I don’t want to hear another word from your traitorous mouth.”_

_“We’ll circle back to that,” Grant says thoughtfully. “I might be able to change your mind. See, that’s what we’re doing here. In this cabin. Garrett gave me a few days off to get you to see the light. Unfortunately for you, I’m going to have to break you down to get you there. I don’t see another choice. Unless you want to save yourselves the pain and submit willingly now?”_

_“Never,” FitzSimmons say in unison._

_“Have it your way then.”_

_He crosses the room and grabs his duffel bag. He drops it on the table so it makes a loud thud. He keeps his eyes on them as he opens it and pulls out a set of knives and various instruments of torture. He sets them on the table in front of the scientists._

_“John taught me well,” Grant says. “He brought me here, too. It only took him one day to get me where he needed me. I’ll take it easy on you today since it’s almost dark. But if I can’t get through to you tonight, I’m going to have to take it up a notch in the morning.”_

_“You don’t have to do this,” Fitz pleads. “You’re still our friend, Ward.”_

_Grant laughs loudly. Fitz looks at him, confused, but Simmons has enough sense to be terrified._

_“I can’t believe you still don’t get it, Fitz,” he continues laughing. “We’re not friends. You’ve never even met me before today. All of that was a cover. I don’t_ have _to do anything, I_ want _to.” He smiles and shakes his head again._

_“Now, who’s first?”_

The scientists did better than he would have thought. He’d never tried to turn two people at once and he thought using them against each other was going to work better than it did that first day.

He warned them that things would escalate if they didn’t cooperate, and that’s when he had his most brilliant and wicked idea. He started the second day with Jemma bent over the table. The memory sends a shiver up his spine.

_He knows how he can finally get Fitz to crack. It’s just going to take a little more pressure. Grant swats at Jemma’s perfect little ass until he starts getting what he wants._

_“There we go,” he says, dipping a finger through her folds. “Now you’re nice and wet for me.” Jemma lets out a faint sob beneath him._

_“Stop it,” Fitz says again, pained._

_Grant stands up, keeping Simmons bent over the table, and uses one hand to unbutton his jeans. He looks at Fitz and winks._

_“Don’t worry about me, Fitz,” Simmons sobs. “I’ll be fine.”_

_“Sounds like she wants it, Fitz,” Grant says, touching his hard cock through his jeans. “Should I give her what she wants?”_

_“No,” Fitz whimpers._

_“OK fine, have it your way,” Grant sighs. He leans over Fitz’s chair and unties Fitz’s legs. He yanks Fitz out of the chair and pushes him into the table, keeping Fitz’s hands tied behind him. Fitz gives him a confused look._

_“_ You’re _going to do it!” Grant says gleefully. “You finally get to fuck her!”_

_“What? No!” Fitz shouts, shaking his head wildly. He struggles to free his hands. Simmons sobs again._

_“Oh c’mon, Fitz, you know you want to ...” Grant slides his hand between her thighs again. “She’s so wet, you’ll just slide right in there.”_

_“You think I would do that? You think I’m that kind of man?” Fitz shouts. Simmons’ whole body is shaking._

_“You_ will _do it,” Grant says, pulling out the pocket knife he used against them yesterday, “or I do the job a different way.”_

_He undresses them below their waists despite their protests. Fitz pleads with him, but when Grant presses him into Jemma’s pussy, he gets hard anyway. Grant guides Fitz’s cock between her legs and they both cry out as Grant pushes Fitz inside her. It’s a wonderful noise, even more wonderful than their screams when he was torturing them. Maybe he’s been going about this all wrong._

_He stands back so he can get a better view and Fitz stares at him helplessly. Simmons is sobbing into the table._

_“Please Ward, don’t make me do this,” he pleads again._

_“You already are,” Grant tells him coldly. He holds his knife up to Simmons’ neck. “Now start moving. Slowly.”_

_Fitz moves his hips forward and back, and Grant can see the parts of him that he is trying to hide. Because even though he might not have wanted her this way, Grant knows that Fitz has wanted to fuck Simmons for a long time. He’s probably dreamed about it every night. And now his dreams are coming true._

_“Tell me how good it feels, Simmons, having Fitz fuck you,” Ward says, pressing the knife onto the flesh of her neck._

_“Go to hell,” she spits out._

_“That’s not very nice,” Ward teases. “He’s your best friend, and he’s_ inside _of you. You’re not enjoying it at all? Not even a little?”_

 _Simmons closes her eyes so she doesn’t have to look at him anymore, and Grant rolls his eyes at her._

_“OK fine, whatever. What about you Fitz?” He runs his knife along Simmons’ arm for emphasis. “Don’t you want to tell me how good Simmons’ tight little pussy feels?”_

_“It feels good,” Fitz mutters, starting to pick up his strokes._

_“Nah uh uh,” Ward warns. “Slow and steady wins the race.” Fitz starts to move slower again, gritting his teeth. Grant wants to drag this out as long as possible._

_He also wants them to enjoy it. He wants them to get off because he knows how much they’ll both hate it. Fitz will be easy, but Simmons? She’s the tough one to crack. She still has her eyes closed, resisting. Fitz is stoic, probably trying to pretend this isn’t the greatest moment of his life buried deep inside his lab partner. Grant runs his free hand along Simmons’ spine._

_“What are you doing?” she squeaks._

_“Don’t worry, Simmons,” he tells her. “I’m going to take care of you.”_

_“Why are you doing this?” Fitz asks, gritting his teeth as he watches Grant’s hand slide between her legs._

_Simmons’ body shakes as Grant’s fingers circle her clit. As Fitz thrusts inside of her, his cock nudges into Grant’s hand. The whole thing is really turning Grant on. He wonders if he’ll cum without even taking off his pants._

_“Stop it,” Simmons bites out. “Don’t touch me.”_

_“You should be thanking me,” Ward tells them. “Both of you! I could be beating you senseless and instead I’m giving you what you’ve always wanted.”_

_“You’re insane,” Simmons says, probably trying not to react to the feeling on her bundle of nerves._

_“What is the point of this?” Fitz asks, probably trying to distract himself from his pleasure. “You’re never going to get us to work for HYDRA.”_

_“The point is to give you the choice,” Ward explains, still diligently working Simmons toward her release. “Once we leave here, you’ll no longer get to_ decide _to join HYDRA.”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?” Simmons whispers._

_“You don’t want to find out,” Ward warns them. He looks up at Fitz’s contemplative expression. “OK now, Fitz, move faster. I want to see you both come.”_

But they did find out, in the end. When he got the call about John, he left them there. He was so angry with them. If they’d just agreed to join HYDRA on their own, he would have been at John’s side. He would have been able to protect the only family he ever had. 

He took them to Whitehall gladly, but he bargained Whitehall for a few things. In exchange for Grant’s loyalty and expertise, the scientists would be compliant toward Grant first and foremost. They’d work all day in Whitehall’s labs and at night, they would belong to Grant.

Whitehall didn’t ask what Grant would do with them, just that he not permanently maim them or keep them from their lab work. Whitehall was almost gleeful to try out Grant’s idea of the phrases to bring them in and out of their compliance. It took longer to condition them, but for Grant it was worth it.

It’s the sweetest revenge to see them come back to the surface and remember what Grant has done to them. Over and over. But he hasn’t done that in at least a week. Maybe he’s merely exhausted the revenge aspect? Though surely they could never pay enough?

He needs to get back on track. He needs to wake them up periodically if only to remind himself not to get lost in a fantasy. They may look at him like they love him, they may even _think_ and _say_ that they do. But if he starts to believe it, he will get sloppy. He might start to return … feelings. He needs to keep his wits about him, especially with Whitehall.

Starting now. He’s had an idea for a while that makes him hard just thinking about. He sits down in a comfy armchair in the living room and calls them over.

“What do you need, Grant?” Simmons asks, blushing.

“I need you both to kneel in front of me,” he tells them kindly. They do so without hesitation and he smiles at them. “Very good.”

He takes his knife from his pocket. “Simmons, I need you to hold this to your throat and if I tell you to, cut yourself with it. Not enough to bleed out, though.” The woman is a biologist and would surely know exactly where to slice that would deliver either minimum or maximum results. He doesn’t want her to die, but he doesn’t want Fitz to think he has any choice. She does as he says with a smile.

He turns to the eager-looking boy in front of him. Well, not a boy. But he’s boyish with his soft features. That curly mop of hair. Those inquisitive blue eyes. That delicate little mouth. Grant has largely left him untouched and that ends today.

He puts his hand on Fitz’s chin and looks him in the eye as he says the words that will bring the real Fitz to the surface. He’s able to watch as the realization sets in and can’t hide his smile. He puts his hand on Fitz’s shoulder to keep him in place.

“Are you happy to comply, Fitz?”

“No!” Fitz says angrily, trying to stand up.

“Not so fast, Fitz,” he warns. “Think about Simmons.”

The look of shock and terror as Fitz turns his head to see Simmons with a knife to her throat is delicious. He wishes he could taste the expression on Fitz’s face.

“Jemma, what are you doing?” he asks her.

“What I told her to,” Grant answers for her. “But this isn’t about what _she’s_ going to do, it’s about what _you’re_ going to do.” He releases his hand from Fitz’s shoulder and makes a show of unbuttoning his pants.

“What?” Fitz asks, bewildered. He hasn’t gotten off his knees, and looks frozen to the spot now after Grant’s implication.

“I’ve been going easy on you, Fitz,” Grant teases, as he pulls his zipper down. “Surely you remember now? Why you’re both here?”

Fitz’s eyes widen. “J-j-john Garrett,” he stutters, clearly afraid of what he suspects will happen next.

“Yes,” Grant says simply, taking his cock out from the slit in his boxers. He scoots toward the edge of the chair, closer to Fitz. Fitz is paralyzed with fear, his eyes wide looking at Grant’s cock standing tall and proud.

“Oh, Grant,” Simmons sighs. The men both turn to her. “Can I suck it for you?”

“No, baby,” Grant says almost sadly. “Tonight it’s Fitz’s turn.”

Fitz’s eyes snap to his in sheer horror.

“Don’t worry, Fitz,” Grant says soothingly. “Simmons is going to talk you through it. She knows what I like.”

“No!” Fitz shouts, finally breaking from his trance. “I’m not going to! You can’t make me!”

“The fact is I _can_ make you,” Grant warns. “And you’d be happy to do it.”

Fitz looks at Simmons. “Simmons …” he pleads.

“Simmons knows if you don’t do what I ask that she should slit her own throat.”

“Simmons …” Fitz pleads again. “Put the knife down.”

“It’s alright, Fitz,” she says with a smile. “I’m happy to comply.”

“Good girl,” Grant says. He pumps his hand over his cock to keep himself ready to go for Fitz’s mouth. “You see, right now you have a choice to make, Fitz. Suck my cock, or let Simmons die. Personally, I think it’s an easy decision.”

“You’re sick,” Fitz spits out. “This is _wrong_.”

“I’m not putting you back under until it’s done,” Grant clarifies. “I want to see you – the real you – when you do it the first time.”

“The first …?” Fitz asks in disbelief.

“Tell him how it’s done, Simmons,” he says, sitting back and holding his dick out for Fitz to take.

“You’re disgusting,” Fitz says.

“Do you ever want her to speak again?” Grant threatens.

Fitz glares at his cock, not moving.

“Go on, Simmons, walk him through it,” Grant says.

With a big smile, she instructs Fitz: “lick the tip with your tongue.”

Fitz closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Grant is about to make another threat when Fitz’s eyes pop open and he steels himself. He tentatively sticks out his tongue to taste the tip of Grant’s cock. His little pink tongue slides along the taut, red flesh. Grant is so turned on but the sight, he lets out a moan. Fitz startles and his tongue slips back into his mouth.

“Doesn’t it taste good, Fitz?” Simmons asks enviously.

Grant notices Fitz make a face, but it’s not like he expected Fitz to enjoy it. He’s counting on Fitz’s humiliation. He’s been looking forward to it for days. 

“Keep going,” he tells Fitz. “Or you know what will happen.”

Fitz sticks out his tongue again for another taste.

“Lick all the way down and back up again,” Jemma tells him.

Grant’s jaw drops as he watches Fitz’s tongue slide along his cock. He almost can’t believe it’s really happening. He starts to relax as he watches Fitz, enthralled. He’s always found the man attractive, but it’s taken Grant weeks to get up the courage to take what he wants from Fitz. It’s almost too easy for Grant to get what he wants from them. And it makes him crave that much more.

Jemma tells Fitz to take the cock into his mouth and Grant realizes he hasn’t been breathing. He is so completely turned on by the sight of Fitz on his knees in front of him that he feels frozen. Fitz glances at Jemma again, examining the knife she holds to her throat.

He looks back at Grant’s cock with resignation. His lips part and he opens his mouth into an “O” shape to take Grant in. There’s confusion all over his face but that’s why Grant tasked Jemma with being his instructor. That way Grant can sit back and enjoy the sensation rather than walk Fitz through it.

“Be careful with your teeth,” Jemma instructs. “That’s it. That’s very good, Fitz. See how much of it you can take.”

Fitz is slow in taking Grant in. Grant keeps his eyes locked on every small movement, but Fitz doesn’t look up at him. As his length hits the back of Fitz’s throat, the man gags. His eyes dart up to Grant’s and Grant reflexively puts his hand on top of Fitz’s head, gripping his hair.

“That’s OK, Fitz,” he says soothingly. “That’s normal. Just relax. Give yourself time to get used to the feeling.” His words are charitable because he doesn’t give a fuck how Fitz feels about this, not really. In fact, he wants Fitz to struggle. He wants to see Fitz choke and fight back his tears.

It doesn’t take long for Grant to get his wish. Simmons has been instructing Fitz to take the cock deep into his throat and Fitz is struggling. As the tears fall down his face, Grant can’t help but reach over with his fingers to catch one and taste it. He decides to take pity on Fitz.

“It’s alright, Fitz,” he says as he leans forward. His cock slides farther into Fitz’s throat, and Fitz has to brace himself so he doesn’t fall backward. Grant gets him in a good position and decides he doesn’t mind doing the rest of the work.

“Try to relax, Fitz,” Simmons tells him in a chipper tone. “He’s going to fuck your mouth now.”

And Grant does just that. He jerks his hips so he’s sliding back and forth on Fitz’s tongue rigorously. Fitz’s face is covered in tears now. He seems unsure of what to do with his hands so he uses them to brace himself on the floor. Grant is holding on to his shoulders, thrusting so far into Fitz’s mouth that the man’s nose hits his torso with every thrust.

“God, you feel so good, Fitz,” he tells him generously. “You’re doing great.”

Fitz looks up for a split second, horrified, and that’s all Grant needs to get a push over the edge. He holds Fitz’s head in place as he cums down the man’s throat. Fitz is choking even harder now and has been struggling to breathe, but he has Simmons to soothe him.

Grant allows himself to get lost in all of the feelings. The feel of relaxation at his climax. The feel of Fitz’s throat constricting on his cock. The feel of Fitz’s curls in his hand. The feeling of owning the body of this other man. The feeling of being able to take his pleasure however he wants. The feeling of power.

He’s drunk off of it. He turns to Jemma and she’s beaming at him, licking her lips like she wants her turn next. This is never going to get old. They will never do enough to make up for him losing John, but in this moment it feels like they’ve made headway.

He can’t wait to see what other things Fitz will do to make it up to him.


	3. Fitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels good to let this one go ... thanks for reading it!

Fitz is feeling very pleasant indeed. He’s thrusting his cock in and slightly out of his best friend, bracing himself for what his experience knows will be a very pleasant release. He’s not sure why Jemma is still trying to get up, why she won’t just lay back and relax and let their master take care of her, but it doesn’t affect his sensation and he’s strong enough to keep her down easily on his own.

His master, Grant, is behind him talking about training him for something. He’s not sure what he means. His heartbeat is pounding and he knows he’s about to cum into Jemma. He suddenly feels the most odd sensation and he gasps. It appears Grant’s put his finger into his asshole. It’s quite strange, but his master tells him to relax and so he does. Fitz knows what’s best after all – it’s best that he complies.

It feels good actually, and he rides the dual sensations of Grant’s finger and Jemma’s clenched pussy into a very pleasant orgasm. Yes, very pleasant. Jemma does not look pleased. She is crying but he’s not sure why. Maybe she would rather be filled up with their master’s cum? Sometimes she is happy while he does this but sometimes she seems angry or sad. He prefers when she is happy and compliant but his master seems to enjoy it more when she’s not. 

“That’s my good boy,” Grant says, and he is happy to have pleased his master. He stands still, waiting for his next instructions. “You can go get cleaned up now.”

“Thank you, sir,” he says, and releases Jemma from his grasp. She is shouting at their master but Fitz doesn’t listen to her. He heads to the bathroom and turns on the shower so that all he can hear is the water running down the drain. 

…

Fitz digs his hands into the sheets and fails to suppress his moans. He doesn’t want this. He’s never wanted this. But he can’t let Ward know.

Jemma is across the room, tied to a chair again and sobbing, watching as Ward thrusts into him from behind over and over and over. She doesn’t know that Fitz has broken his compliance. If she knew, she would cry even more. She’d know he was fully awake for this and feeling every bitter sensation.

“God you feel so good, Fitz,” Ward says, slapping his ass. “Tell me how good you feel when I fuck you.”

“So good, sir,” he says in the dazed, compliant voice he’s perfected over a week of pretending to still be brainwashed. “I love having your cock inside of me.” With practice, he’s been able to stop the bile from making its way up his throat.

“You’re disgusting,” Jemma spits out. “You know Fitz doesn’t want this. You know he’d never say that.”

“Do you want this Fitz?” Ward asks.

“Of course!” he replies eagerly. “I’m a dirty cockslut. I’ve never wanted anything more.”

“Good boy,” Ward says, slapping his ass again.

He remembers back to the first time this happened to him. He chastises himself. It didn’t just happen to him. Ward did this. _Ward raped him._ He didn’t want this. He didn’t ask for this. Well, maybe the brainwashed part of him did. But Ward knows better.

Ward started preparing him by using his fingers now and again. Then came the plugs, increasing in size. He knows that when he was brainwashed, he enjoyed the feeling – and biologically, he did, he can’t deny that – but the real enjoyment came from pleasing Grant, his main purpose when he was compliant.

_When Ward deemed him ready, Fitz became cognizant strapped to the bed, spread eagle, on his stomach. Jemma is sitting by his head, stroking his hair and offering words of encouragement and care._

_“No!” he shouts. “No, stop! Stop! Please!”_

_He feels Ward’s hand sliding along his ass cheeks and he thrashes, trying to get away from his touch. But he knows that it’s impossible._

_“It’s OK, Fitz,” Jemma shushes him, holding him down. “There you go. That’s good. Be a good boy now.”_

_He starts begging. He says he’ll do anything else, even suck Ward’s cock again. He offers to kill one of Ward’s enemies, or build him an atomic bomb. He’s never begged more in his life, but Ward just laughs._

_When Ward pushes in, he feels like his body is being ripped apart and he knows then that it’s too late. The fight goes out of him. Jemma strokes his shoulders, and leans down to give him sweet kisses. Thankfully, Ward doesn’t last long._

He’s endured it several times awake now and several times as the zombie version of himself. The zombie version doesn’t mind it. The zombie version comes when Ward does, unashamed and carefree. He smiles when Ward tells him he’s a good boy for taking his cock so well. The zombie version _likes it_.

He puts himself back into the mind of the zombie. What would this feel like if it wasn’t completely humiliating? What would this feel like if he wanted it to be happening? He hides the real Fitz and lets out a long moan.

“Put me back under,” Jemma pleads from across the room.

“Not yet,” Ward says harshly. “We haven’t gotten to the grand finale yet.” Fitz closes his eyes in fear of what torture Ward has next. He knows for a fact that over the past few months, Ward has done absolutely anything and everything he wants to with their bodies. He’s tortured them just as much as he’s pleasured them, though he always makes sure not to leave a mark that Whitehall could see.

“OK, I’m ready to come,” Ward says as he pulls out of Fitz roughly. “Turn around.” He pushes Fitz so that he flips over. Fitz’s own cock is standing at attention and he pushes down his shame to look at Ward eagerly.

Ward grins at him, takes his cock into his own hands and lets himself go all over Fitz’s naked body. He’s absolutely covered in Ward’s cum but it’s not the first time and he manages to keep a slight smile on his face, even while his chest burns with fury.

“It’s going to be your turn now, Fitz,” Ward says darkly.

Ward pulls Fitz roughly up the bed and snaps his hands into the handcuffs that are permanently kept there for just these occasions. He stretches Fitz’s legs wide and ties them to the ends of the bed. He’s splayed out, covered in Ward’s cum, and he has an idea what’s going to happen next.

Ward walks over to Jemma and runs his hands through her hair. “Did you like that, Simmons? Did it turn you on?” Fitz stifles his indignation as Ward runs his hands between Jemma’s thighs, pulling his wet fingers into his mouth and sucking. “I’m not surprised that you did, it was hot.”

“Go to hell,” Jemma glares at him.

“I’m going to put you back under now, and I’m going to have you lick my cum off of Fitz. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

She spits in his face and Ward laughs. Fitz gets ready for the role reversal. Jemma will be made compliant again and Fitz will be made aware. Ward always does it this way and it is quite effective. The man knows how to torture efficiently.

Fitz mentally prepares himself to make the shift. He knows exactly what it feels like to go from compliant to aware in a matter of seconds. There’s an initial shock, especially with the positions Ward likes to put them in, followed by disbelief. There’s always a moment of disbelief. And then it all comes flooding back. Every moment since they were first brought into HYDRA. Every thing he’s done willingly for Ward and every other time Ward has woken them up just to see their horrified reactions.

It would be better to stay unaware, but Fitz broke the compulsion so he could find a way to get them out and he’ll be damned if he ever goes back under. Even though it’s easier. Even though it takes every fiber of his being not to stab Ward through the heart and get it over with. But he needs to get them out of there, and he can’t do that if he kills Ward in his sleep.

Jemma’s back under. She wipes away her tears, confused. She looks over at Fitz and smiles, and he smiles dopily back at her. Ward unties her bindings and takes her by the hand to the bed.

“Jemma, would you like to lick my cum off of Fitz?”

“Of course,” she replies, “happy to comply.” She gets on all fours and crawls over him, unabashedly sticking out her tongue and lapping up the sticky white substance that has been drying on Fitz’s chest.

“Fitz,” Ward says, drawing his attention. He says _the_ words and Fitz puts on a show of being shocked and confused.

“Jemma, what are you doing?” he stutters. “Ward, make her stop.” She’s making her way down his body, beaming at him, getting closer and closer to his still-erect cock.

“No,” he moans. “No, stop.” There’s a part of him that is enjoying this. Jemma’s tongue feels good on his skin and she looks incredibly sexy. He can feel her wet heat on his thigh and his cock twitches at the sensation.

But Ward is standing over him, watching his face, relishing the sight. So he makes extra effort to resist, to try to wriggle away from her, to protest.

“That’s my cum all over you,” Ward says, pointing it out. “Have you remembered that yet?”

Fitz makes his eyes as wide as he can. “You bastard,” he snarls.

“Your ass was so tight, but I think I’m finally getting it to stretch out,” Ward says fondly. “I wonder if Jemma’s is going to feel the same?”

“Don’t touch her!” Fitz shouts.

“It’s all gone, sir,” she says in her daze. She looks up at Grant expectantly.

“Suck his cock,” he tells her. Fitz cries out as Jemma takes him into her mouth enthusiastically. He closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to look at her staring eagerly up at him. It’s the least he can do while she sucks him against her will – not that she knows it at the moment.

She slurps as she licks and sucks his cock, fondling his balls with her delicate fingers, but he resists the feelings of pleasure zapping through his body like a bolt of lightening. She moans with him deep in her throat and he hears the familiar sound of skin slapping.

His eyes snap open to see Ward bucking into Jemma from behind. Ward locks eyes with him and smiles wickedly. “She feels so fucking good, Fitz. Almost as good as you.” 

“Stop!” Fitz cries. His body is starting to tighten. Jemma is still mercilessly sucking him off and her moans as Ward thrusts into her are causing sensations around his prick that he can’t ignore.

He doesn't know why he always fights it so hard, the urge to come. It would be better for him to climax quickly, stop the abuse quicker. But that would indicate he’s getting off on the torture, and he’s definitely not. It’s biological. He can’t help it when Jemma, the woman he _loves_ , is sucking his cock like a popsicle.

“Don’t fight it, Fitz,” Ward says menacingly. “Go ahead and cum in her mouth. She’ll happily swallow it down. Then I’ll give her mine. She’ll be full of our cum and she’ll love it.”

“No,” Fitz mutters unconvincingly. His body is starting to tighten. He knows it’s coming and he can’t bear it. He can’t look. He closes his eyes as he spills down Jemma’s throat.

…

They're standing on the deck of the cargo ship. The familiar pit is back in Fitz’s stomach as he looks at Donnie Gill, ready to murder anyone HYDRA tells him to – and it’s all Fitz’s fault.

Fitz didn’t realize Donnie had _powers_. If he had, he would have begged Donnie to help him instead of saying the words that would imprison his mind once more. And now Donnie has probably killed Fitz’s only shot at rescue.

He knows how reluctant Ward was to take him and Jemma on this mission. HYDRA must have been desperate to get Donnie back into the fold, and that should have been Fitz’s first clue that Donnie was special. Fitz doesn’t think it’s likely that Ward will let them out in the field again anytime soon; he hasn’t let them out of his sight since they left the base.

This was Fitz’s chance to get away with Jemma, and with the doors to the hold frozen over and an evac helicopter on its way, the chance is getting slimmer and slimmer. His SHIELD friends are probably dead inside anyway. He wonders what they think of him – if they know about the brainwashing or just think FitzSimmons were HYDRA all along. They probably don’t even know he needs rescuing, so he shifts his focus to rescuing himself.

A gunshot rings out above them and Donnie falls back over the railing and into the water. Ward wastes no time ushering him and Jemma to the side. In the shuffle, Fitz manages to get the knife he’d hidden in his sock. Ward stands briefly to return fire and when he bends back down, Fitz sees his chance.

But when he goes to stab the specialist, his arm freezes in mid-air. Ward looks over at him in confusion, which is quickly replaced by a knowing smirk.

“Put that away, Fitz,” he orders. Fitz drops the knife to the ground.

“Wh-wh-what did you do to me?” Fitz stutters in shock.

“Fuck,” Ward laughs. “Goddamn, this was worth the reprogramming to see your face.” He shakes his head, gets back to his feet and fires a shot toward the gunman. When he crouches back on the ground between Fitz and Simmons, he explains further.

“You didn’t really think you could beat me, did you, Fitz?” Ward mocks. “I made it so you only _thought_ you did. I’ll have to wipe your mind and do it again because it’s so fucking worth it to see the look on your face.” He stands up to return fire.

Fitz must be in shock. He can barely move, just crouch gaping at Ward. Fitz has been faking his brainwashing for a month. A whole month he’s been taking it up the arse, abusing his best friend and plotting his escape in vain.

Not only did Ward know the entire time, he somehow altered Fitz’s mind to make him believe he was free of the compliance. And clearly the brainwashing is preventing him from actually escaping since he can neither hurt Ward nor move his muscles to run away. Grant Ward isn’t just their kidnapper and rapist, he’s the master of their minds.

The gunfire has stopped. Ward pulls him and Simmons onto their feet.

“Do you get it now, Fitz?” Ward asks him smugly. “You’re _mine_. Now let’s go.”

Fitz sees movement behind Ward’s ear. His eyes widen when he sees the gun Jemma is holding. Before he can stop her, she’s already squeezing the trigger.

“Go to hell,” she scoffs at Ward as she fires into his temple.

Fitz has to close his eyes when he is sprayed with blood and brain matter. He stands there shaking, and feels Jemma’s ice cold hand in his.

“Fitz?” she asks.

His ears are ringing and her voice sounds far away. He opens his eyes and looks down at Ward’s body in disbelief. Jemma looks at him searchingly, and she relaxes when she sees a smile brighten his entire face.

As it turned out, Fitz hadn’t actually escaped HYDRA’s programming. Luckily for him, the biochemist did. She returns his smile and his whole body relaxes in relief.

He knows it’s going to be a long road of recovery ahead for both of them. He’ll probably never get over being brainwashed, tortured and abused for months. But when he pulls Jemma toward him and they walk toward Agent Melinda May without a second glance back or even a hint of remorse, he knows that now, they’re going to be OK.


End file.
